Waiting For You
by mahwish1
Summary: How long would you wait for another person to feel the same way as you? After all love has no time. One-shot. KaixHil


Hi Everyone.

This is my very first story I've ever written in the Beyblade fandom. This story was something that came into my mind a few months back, and I decided to post it out here.

Hope you guys will like it - and please, remember to review and tell me what you guys think of it. :)

Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

_Quos Amor Verus Tenuit, Tenebit - __True Love Will Hold On To Those Whom It Has Held.  
_

Kai took a small walk through the park to clear his mind. He had just returned back to Japan two days ago after spending months in his home country, Russia. He came to a halt in front of a lake where he took a moment to look around his surroundings. It was a quiet place where people walked by once in a while to enjoy the light warm breeze. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

He had come a long way and he couldn't help but think how things had turned out at the end. Nevertheless he was glad in the position he was in at the moment.

Somewhere else a woman with shoulder length brown hair was walking through the park slightly enjoying the smell of flowers and fresh air. Hilary raised her gaze and landed on a man who was standing a few feet away from her. She recognized him straight away and wondered what he was doing a place like this – perhaps enjoying the silence and fresh air just like her?

Her gaze went to what Kai and saw that he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue buttoned down shirt. Her hand reached up where her fingers clenched around the small object she had in her hand and smiled slightly.

Hilary took a moment to recall the changes which happened in the last few months. He had taken over his Grandfather's Military Company and was slowly adjusting to his new life. She wondered if he had found peace and was happy.

She shook her head lightly and decided to approach him as she took a few steps toward his direction. She bit her lip when she suddenly felt nervous. Why was she even feeling nervous to approach the Phoenix Prince?

"It's nice quiet here and especially when you need to rest your thoughts sometimes."

He came out from his heavy thoughts where he saw the brunette standing beside her.

He didn't say anything. He hadn't really seen her at the Dojo where he had met the others. However his crimson colored eyes had searched for her the entire time – he didn't know why, though.

He carefully studied her from the corner of his eye. Her body language showed she was at ease but her expression showed concern and sadness – yet a delicate smile played across her rosy lips. He caught her brown eyes admiring the greenery around her.

His mind went back to the incident when he had lost Dranzer to Zeo. Hilary was the one who came and tried to convince him not to quit the team. He recalled the moment like the back of his mind.

_The brunette girl was looking for the stoic Captain as he was missing from the team. Her eyes found him standing with his back facing her. _

"_So there you are. You know we've been looking for you. How is it going? Are you okay?" she took a small pause. "Hey, don't worry, the other guys will get Dranzer back for you."_

_He wasn't in the mood in getting cheered up. His only thought at that time was Dranzer. He walked away from her. "Leave me alone, I've decided to quit beyblading for good today" _

_She was surprised by his words. "You quit? But wait a minute. Hey you can't quit!" she exclaimed. _

_Kai stopped in his track. _

_Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry you lost your match but Bladebreakers are still in competition and they need your support. It will be selfish of you to walk away just because you're feeling down. Max and Ray are trying really hard right now to try to get Dranzer back for you. How do you think they'll feel?" He could hear the desperation in her voice even when he tried hard to ignore it. _

"_Kai, it's not like you to give up," her voice softened a bit. "Remember how hard you battled when Driger was taken from Ray? Kai?"_

_Yet he chose to walk away from her once again. He didn't need to listen. _

_However Hilary's expression changed as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Huh, I never knew that you were such a cold hearted person. Go on then but remember that Bladebreakers are not a team if you're not there with them – they need you the most." She turned around on her heels and left the place. That time her words had stung him in a way, which he thought never would. That was the reason why he had showed up at the stadium a few hours later. _

At that time he chose to walk away from everyone. But today he wasn't planning on walking away. Not this time. Not anymore.

His eyes landed on the girl who had turned out to be a woman. His eyes caught something he had seen before. Something she was carrying with her. He wondered what she was doing with it.

He gently reached out a hand to examine it. "You kept this?" Kai took a long look at the familiar chain which hung loosely around her neck. It was a chain which had belonged to him. He remembered he had left it at Tyson's Dojo before leaving for Russia. Maybe it was a decision from his side to leave it there. Perhaps as a sign that he was ready to move on. Move on from his past.

Hilary already knew the question would be asked once he was back. She had found at a couple of days after he left. She didn't even know what came over her that she began to wear it every day – Even in her sleep. She refused to take it off as if she would lose hope to see him again.

"I couldn't let go of it. This was the only thing I had from you since you left." She didn't even know how the words had come out from her mouth before deciding what to say.

His crimson colored eyes lingered at the dog-tags. It was silver and had "_Mind over Matter_" engraved on one side and a small "_D_" and some Russian words on the other.

A small smile escaped his lips as her words kept echoing in his mind.

She could feel his gaze upon it and felt almost embarrassed by what she had done. Maybe she should have left it where it was. She raised her hands to her neck to unhook the clasp. "I'm sorry. You probably want it back"

"Don't" he stopped her. "Leave it"

This caused the brunette to look up in question.

He paused slightly. "Keep it. It looks better on you."

She was surprised by the choice of words. "It should be yours."

"Not anymore" he whispered. She caught the small reference that he had changed into another person – a better person.

Hilary couldn't take her eyes from him yet she didn't know what she suddenly asked. "You want to go back to the dojo?"

"..And listen to Tyson's empty talk all day?" he smirked at her.

He had a point – even she wasn't in the mood of hearing him talk right now.

Part of him wanted to learn more from her. He kept walking ahead of her. Yet the brunette followed the man she hadn't seen for so long.

* * *

The End.

I'm currently busy writing a longer Beyblade story, which I _promise_ you will be a lot better than this. Also I've made a few creations on KaixHil so if you want to take a look at it, go to Tumblr. :)

And please remember review and tell me your thoughts about the story.


End file.
